Grundy County, Illinois
Grundy County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 37,535. Its county seat is Morris6. The center of population of Illinois is located in Grundy County, in the village of Mazon http://www.census.gov/geo/www/cenpop/statecenters.txt. This county is part of the Chicago metropolitan area. Illinois' State Fossil, the unique and bizarre Tully Monster was first found in Mazon Creek. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,115 km² (430 sq mi). 1,088 km² (420 sq mi) of it is land and 27 km² (11 sq mi) of it (2.44%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Kendall County - north *Will County - east *Kankakee County - southeast *Livingston County - south *LaSalle County - west History Grundy County was formed in 1841 out of LaSalle County. It was named for Felix Grundy, who held many political offices. He was United States Senator for Tennessee and Attorney General of the United States in the years leading up to his death in 1840. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 37,535 people, 14,293 households, and 10,276 families residing in the county. The population density was 35/km² (89/sq mi). There were 15,040 housing units at an average density of 14/km² (36/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.09% White, 0.19% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.30% from other races, and 0.87% from two or more races. 4.13% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,293 households out of which 35.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.60% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.40 males. The median income for a home in the county is $51,719, and the median income for a family was $60,862. Males had a median income of $46,392 versus $26,487 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,591. About 3.20% of families and 4.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.00% of those under age 18 and 6.00% of those age 65 or over. Townships *Aux Sable Township *Braceville Township *Erienna Township *Felix Township *Garfield Township *Goodfarm Township *Goose Lake Township *Greenfield Township *Highland Township *Maine Township *Mazon Township *Morris Township *Nettle Creek Township *Norman Township *Saratoga Township *Vienna Township *Wauponsee Township Cities and towns *Braceville *Carbon Hill *Coal City *Diamond *Dwight *East Brooklyn *Gardner *Godley *Kinsman *Mazon *Minooka *Morris *Seneca *South Wilmington *Verona References * ---- Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Grundy County, Illinois Grundy County